yugioh_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DaNASCAT
Danscat I was unfairly banned on deadliest fivtion wikia for banning One guy on my wikia please help me out.Nutterbutter12 (talk) 00:18, October 26, 2012 (UTC) : You were banned for harassment and spamming the wiki mainspace with useless comments and blogs, your block ends in one month. 00:24, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Nutterbutter12 bans people on his wiki for no reason like when me and Arrow7000 tried to help by improving his wiki and adding emotes, he banned arrow for joking about overthrowing him when it was obviously a joke. He claims the bam was unfair on DF, but he is wrong. He puts forth no effort and uses no grammar or intellect when when it is clearly stated these things are required. Not to mention a whole host of other things he does. I banned him for 2 hours for being rude, a dictator, and banning or kicking everyone for no reason. Then, he took away my adminship, hope you do something about this like get a SWAT team on him or something. We try to help, but he ignores and bans us. He could've kicked arrow, but he didn't, he actually banned for a joke! Please, please help. this guys is nice, but ruining this for everyone. Thundrtri (talk) 00:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay Las lied but Thund is Sort of right But I was banned onDF for something I did not do and I want people to know that.Also Arrow never said it was a joke until an hour later and he did not even seem sorry about it.Thund is not an admin because he made rules up without asking and the ban was for me defending myself against them not to fair now is it?Nutterbutter12 (talk) 01:47, October 26, 2012 (UTC) I wqas banned on deadliest fiction wikia for defending myself against people insulting me on that wikia how is that fair when they insult people but I cannot so I want to be unbanned and then have MMR.Pacheo stripped of power for banning someone who defended himself which was me how is that fair. 22:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC)22:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC)~~ Hey, Nutter, you were banned for excessive flamebait and harassment of other users. On DFWiki, both of those are things we take seriously. We try to keep a non-hostile environment to encourage new users, and after several weeks of this behavior from you, enough is enough. You consistently attack other users, call them names, and make the wiki a generally crappy place to be. This is not the image we wish to present to new users, and is not the place Astro and I envisioned when we made the wiki. You were a blight on the wiki, Nutter, one that needed to be removed for the sake of the community. We have learned from past mistakes and decided to nip this in the bud. You are not a welcome member of the community anymore. To reiterate: your ban was for harassing other users and for attempting to provoke attacks from other users. It was not unfounded, and was certainly not for "defending yourself." -LeoLab 23:17, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Leolab that fails so bad Las can insult anyone he wants as many times as he wants but evben thoguh he can state that out to the world he will not be warned but I do it once and get banned.Also Leo what do you mean by wekks I never really insulted them unless they did it to me so Leo you and the rest on DF suck and also I was banned until 2050 so I will be 50 when I am unbanned but odds are I will forget about the wikia known as DF.SO tell everyone on DF this THEY ALL LISTEN TO UNFAIR RULERS.23:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC)23:37, October 28, 2012 (UTC)~~ Uh yeah as much as I didn't want to get involved with this Nutter is acting like a child (see comment of being 50 in 2050) But anyway, yes Lass is often out of line and we have taken care of that problem on DFW. Nutter however is just as much to blame here clogging up the wiki with both unfair and just plain stupid battles and the ones that are not suffering from any of those problems are riddled with spelling and Grammar errors. Normally this wouldn't be to much of a problem however the sheer amount in his screams a lack of trying and at times just plainapathy on his part hence the ban for clogging up the wiki. And for the flamebate I cannot speak of as I attempt to aviod such things, I apolagize that the conflict has spread to this wiki when it should ahce just stayed on ours ethank14 02:54, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Ethnak no one ever said anything about my battles so maybe I would think them htrew more if someone had. Nutterbutter12 (talk) 19:47, October 29, 2012 (UTC)